1001
Angelique drains the life from Alexis and switches places with her. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood as it exists in the mysterious and disturbing world of Parallel Time. A world which Barnabas Collins was able to enter by way of a warp in time, but a writer named William Loomis learned his dark secret and made him his prisoner. Now, Barnabas lies trapped in a chained coffin, unable to witness or deal with the terrifying events going on around him. On this dark and stormy night, a young woman has returned to the tomb of her dead twin sister, to try and understand why, after six months in the tomb, her body had remained perfectly preserved. Alexis enters the tomb of Angelique and opens the coffin, touches the body, then apologizes to her saying that she understands now that she must be destroyed. Angelique's eyes flutter open, and she looks at her sister and tells her she is right, someone has to be destroyed, and it will be Alexis. Act I Alexis watches in horror as Angelique climbs out of her coffin and explains that she knew her spirit would never die, and all she needed to return to life was the touch of a living human being. Alexis begins to feel cold and Angelique tells her that she will feel colder and colder as she is drawing the warmth from her body to live again. Angelique announces that soon Alexis will be dead, and Angelique will take her place at Collinwood. Outside, Trask debates with himself whether to go into the mausoleum, but remembers that Alexis told him to stay outside. He waits for a while, just long enough for Angelique to get Alexis's body into the coffin and change clothes with her. She asks him to come into the mausoleum and she closes the lid on the coffin before leaving with Trask. Back at Collinwood, Quentin has another instance of the lights going out and the windows opening by themselves, and he calls out to Dameon's spirit, asking him to communicate with him, but everything returns to normal just before Angelique and Trask return. Angelique dismisses Trask and talks to Quentin in the drawing room, saying she has thought it over and she agrees her sister's body should be destroyed immediately. Act II Trask is cleaning in the drawing room when Quentin comes in and asks if Cyrus has called. Quentin has Trask cancel a dinner engagement for him while he calls Cyrus in the laboratory and asks him to come to the mausoleum. As he prepares to go, Chris arrives, asking about the instructions Cyrus left for him to withdraw $5,000 from his account and open an account for John Yaeger with the money. Chris asks if Yaeger is a pseudonym he is planning to use and Cyrus tells him he is someone he has met recently, but trusts infinitely. Chris thinks Cyrus can't afford to hire someone for the lab for that much money and Cyrus assures him he is not being blackmailed. Chris tells him to have Yaeger come to his office to sign some documents, and he will be interested in meeting him. Cyrus tells him he will send Yaeger to him. Cyrus leaves shortly thereafter to meet Quentin at the mausoleum. Quentin tells Cyrus he needs his help destroying "Angelique's" body and his plan is to take the coffin outside and burn it with a torch. Cyrus is afraid they will get caught, but agrees to help. Quentin shares one final moment with "Angelique" and then takes her coffin outside with the help of Cyrus. Act III Outside the crypt, Quentin prepares a torch and sets the coffin on fire. Back at Collinwood, Angelique prunes some flowers when Trask walks in to let her know Quentin has returned home. He says it is almost like Angelique never died, which gets Angelique curious. Downstairs, Quentin and Cyrus return and Cyrus wants to head back to his lab, but Quentin tells him he must have a drink with him and goes upstairs to get Alexis. Quentin arrives while Angelique is admiring her portrait. He tells Angelique the body is destroyed and now things will start to change for the better. He says he hopes Maggie will return now and Angelique figures out quickly who she is and says she hopes they will become good friends now. She tells Quentin she has become "very fond" of him and he tells her Cyrus is downstairs waiting to have a drink with them. She says she wants to stay in her room for the night. He leaves and she goes back to admiring her portrait. Downstairs, Cyrus is still cooling his heels when he transforms into Yaeger. He tries to leave, but hears Quentin at the top of the stairs, so he closes the drawing room doors and locks them, trying to keep Quentin out. Memorable quotes : Angelique: My dear Alexis, you are oh so right. Someone must be destroyed, but it won't be me....It will be you! ---- : Mr. Trask: Well, forgive me, ma'am, it's just...well, it's good that you've gotten to be so much at home since you've been here, ma'am. Sometimes it's as if Miss Angelique never died. : __________________________________________________________________________________ : : Angelique (to Quentin): Yes, you were right about opening the tomb. I feel like a different woman now that burden has been lifted. Dramatis personae * Lara Parker as Angelique Stokes Collins / Alexis Stokes * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1970 PT) * Jerry Lacy as Mr. Trask * Don Briscoe as Chris Collins * Christopher Pennock as Cyrus Longworth (PT) / John Yaeger Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 997. * Final appearance of actor Don Briscoe and the characters of Chris Collins and Alexis Stokes. Don suddenly left the show due to personal and medical reasons, and the storylines revolving around his characters in Parallel Time and the main timeline were never properly resolved. * The credits are shortened to include just the Dan Curtis Productions logo. * Rehearsal footage from this episode of Lara Parker appears on Collection 26. * This is a rare instance where footage of the previous ending is used in the reprise because of the complex camera work with Lara Parker and her body double. * This is the fortieth episode, the ninth of nine consecutive episodes, and the conclusion of the longest run of episodes with no pre-Barnabas cast members. Without Jonathan Frid, this is the twenty-first episode and the ninth of nine consecutive episodes with an all-post-Barnabas cast. * Noticeably, Christopher Pennock is no longer wearing the false nose as John Yaeger; in previous appearances, the prosthesis attachment and makeup was quite obvious. * Closing credits scene: Angelique's room. Story * Quentin was planning on having dinner with Mr. Conway and Mrs. Conway this evening. * Quentin's plan to cremate Alexis's body with a torch has several flaws. In addition to someone seeing the fire, burning human flesh has a very strong smell that someone would certainly notice, and the temperature required to cremate a body simply cannot be achieved with a simple torch and wooden coffin; even if it could, it would still take a few hours to complete. (Although very true, could it be possible that Quentin heavily dowsed the coffin and Alexis' body in gasoline, or some other highly flammable substance off screen, to aid in the cremation?) As well, they are burning the coffin in the midst of a fairly heavily wooded area with tree branches just inches away. Such a large fire would certainly have caused some foliage and/or trees to burn. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Mr. Trask: I wonder why. * TIMELINE: 3.05pm: Quentin and Mr. Trask in the drawing room. Quentin arranges to meet Cyrus at sundown at the Collins Mausoleum. Day 377 begins, and will end in 1008. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Quentin and Angelique talk in the drawing room, one of the cameras is badly out of focus. * A crew member walks in front of the camera during the cremation scene. * Just before Cyrus changes into John, you can see a camera on the left side of the screen in the drawing room. * A camera tracks into the left-hand side of the shot during the scene between Angelique and Trask while she is pruning some flowers. Bizarrely, only one camera is used in this scene, so its presence there is strange. * An illuminated prompter is reflected in the mirror after Quentin leaves Angelique in the East Wing room. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 1001 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 1001 - Wife Swap Gallery ( }}) 1001l.jpg|Return to Collinwood 1001t.jpg|Quentin & Cyrus 1001zg.jpg|Transformation Category:Dark Shadows episodes